


骨玉难浊

by yalishanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalishanda/pseuds/yalishanda
Summary: 看完的小天使可以评论一下或者点个收藏，让我知道文文有人看QAQ
Relationships: 谷钰/南岩





	1. 骨玉难浊第三章

**Author's Note:**

> 看完的小天使可以评论一下或者点个收藏，让我知道文文有人看QAQ

那日回到小屋后，天色暗沉。

哥哥弟弟稍作休息片刻，谷钰便带着阿鸿到附近的小河里沐浴。

二人把自己的衣裳脱下来后放在岸边，逐渐将身体没入到河水中。河水清凉的包裹着身体，还未搓洗，仿佛就已经把满身的污尘尽数褪去。

总算是洗净了一身污泥，谷钰和阿鸿一前一后上岸穿衣。

谷钰把衣裳穿戴整齐后，见一旁的阿鸿光溜溜的还没着衣，问道：“阿鸿，你怎么还光着身子？”

“哥，你看到我的里衣了吗？”阿鸿焦急地问道，小手在几件衣物中来回翻找着。

“没看到，你脱哪里了？”谷钰回道。

阿鸿看了看四周又密又高的杂草丛，有些发憷，回想起白天的情景来，声音颤抖道：“哥……是不是那些妖怪发现……我们骗它们了？所以……把我的衣服偷走了？”

“应该不会。”谷钰摇了摇头，扒开他这边的草丛，也帮他一起找，“它们偷你的衣服作甚。”

“我……我把那个玉佩放在衣服里了。”阿鸿低下头，向谷钰坦白道。

“什么？”谷钰在听见这话大吃一惊，草丛中寻找的手停住，道：“你把那东西捡回来了？”

“对……”阿鸿头埋得更深了，“我想着，可以卖钱的……”

训斥的话语还没说出口，谷钰身侧的草丛突然动了一下，阿鸿害怕地扑到了谷钰怀里，叫道：“哥！是不是妖怪来了！！”

谷钰拨开草丛，只见一个黑色的身影在草丛中飞快地窜了过去，那不明之物移速太快，谷钰只来得及看到它有着长长的黑色尾巴，身形像猫。

“你别多想，应该是叫野猫叼走了，我们回去吧。”谷钰安慰道，心中也不免犯起了嘀咕，此地不宜久留。

“好！我们快走吧！”阿鸿一刻也不敢多待，应道，直接套起了外衣。

二人走远后，那黑色身影从他们身后的草丛中慢慢现出，竟是一头黑豹。

这黑豹的个头比寻常的豹子大出一倍，黑亮的皮毛与夜色融为一体，前胸壮硕，四肢有力，肌肉丰满，嵌着绿宝石一样透亮的眼睛。

黑豹化形为人，一袭黑衣，身姿高大，五官深邃，他手中握着那枚玉佩，拇指在上面摩挲着，目光锐利地望着二人远去的方向。

“五十年了，你终是回来了。”他薄唇微启，咬牙切齿道。

这黑衣男子正是鬼王南岩。

那时，李若秋等妖打道回府，速速来到殿上，将此事禀告鬼王。

谷钰以为他的一番说辞可以瞒天过海，却不想在谨小慎微的李若秋这儿听来漏洞百出。

鬼王已经养好了伤，正半躺在宝座上养精蓄锐，在听到“谷钰”这个名字后，睁开了细长的双眸。

“你是说，此人自称是我的部下，名叫谷钰？”南岩道。

“正是。”李若秋回道。

“真是可笑至极。”南岩长袖一挥，将桌上的果盘扫到了地上，果盘碎裂的声音把身旁服侍他的几个妖女吓得缩了缩。

“大王，是否需要在下将此人除掉。”李若秋请缨道。

玉佩丢失的事情南岩还未与旁人提起，所以此时李若秋只认为鬼王是生气此人说谎，并不知晓其他原因。

鬼王眉头微皱，摆手，道：“不必，让我亲自会会此人。”

那日南岩在巷中遇到其他势力的魔物围剿，杀出重围后便看到远处站着一人。

待他靠近之后，闻到了那人身上熟悉的气息，确认了此人的身份，只不过那人似乎并不认得他了。

他烦躁极了，恨不得立马杀了那人，他恨那人置身事外，神情淡漠的样子，他也恨对这段感情刻骨铭心的自己。

五十年前，他在等那人的那一句话，倘若那人解释了，他便信。二人也不会因此决裂，可那人不作解释，甚至不屑于解释。

一个寒心，一个绝望。

自此刀剑相向，斩断情丝，天各一方。

可如今他再遇到那人，仍是狠不下心，下不了手。

最后没了力气，倒在那人身上，他甚至还能感受到那人对他的抗拒和嫌弃。

看来往昔的一切，全是假象，那绝情之人从头到尾对他都没有过真情。

鬼王思绪万千，体内的魔力也跟着大乱，过了很久才恢复，但及时在捕快和官兵到来之前隐去了身形。

回到鬼域后，鬼王被属下搀扶着去魔窟修养。

一天一夜后，鬼王从魔窟中出来，感觉身体已无大碍，魔力充沛。

这时，鬼王才发现自己随身携带的身份玉佩不见了，但他并未声张，用魔力感应了下玉佩的所在之地，正是他被其他势力的魔物围剿的地方。

回到大殿上他打算稍作休息后再去拿回自己的玉佩，李若秋正巧向他禀报此事，当提到“谷钰”这个名字时，一切都串联起来了。

玉佩的下落也不得而知。

鬼王即刻启程，传到玉佩所在之地，化出原形后，在草丛中窥视谷钰和阿鸿。

见到谷钰不在意的褪去衣物，露出白嫩的身体，和阿鸿在水中嬉闹，黑豹死死地盯着阿鸿，咬紧了锋利的牙齿。

他把阿鸿的里衣抓过来，把玉佩物归原主，然后将那衣服撕个粉碎，扬在身后的草丛中。

“哗啦”一声，不远处传来出水的声音，黑豹灵敏的闪进草丛中，一双碧绿的双眸紧紧盯住上岸的人。

从它这个视角，将来人的全身都看了个遍。

这么久未见，谷钰的皮肤还是像以前一样白嫩红润，刚从水里出来，唇红齿白，湿发柔顺的贴在额前和鬓角上。

谷钰逐一穿戴好衣裳，似乎是察觉到异样的感觉，他向四周看了看，除了微风轻轻吹动的草丛，什么也没有。

阿鸿也上岸了，上岸没一会儿就大呼小叫自己的衣服不见了。

谷钰帮阿鸿找衣服，离黑豹待的草丛越来越近，熟悉的气息飘过来，黑豹有些沉不住气，没站稳，身旁的草丛被蹭得动了动，长尾巴被谷钰看到了。

谷钰牵着阿鸿快走到小屋时，从远处就可清楚的看见小木屋被黑压压的气体萦绕着，屋前站满了凶神恶煞的妖怪们，将小木屋围个水泄不通。

阿鸿看到此景正要惊叫出声，被谷钰捂住了嘴，谷钰用身体挡住阿鸿，小声道：“阿鸿，你快跑，往城里跑，去叫官！”

“哥！那你呢！你怎么办？”那些妖怪似乎有顺风耳一样，不少妖怪们已经往他们这边瞧了，阿鸿还是没有要走的意思，谷钰不得已，低吼道：“你快走，我有办法，不用管我！”他在阿鸿背上一推，阿鸿被推出几步远。

阿鸿抹了抹眼泪，急道：“哥，你等着，我马上叫人来救你！”然后往城里拼命地跑。

谷钰深呼吸一口，转过身，看着已经逼至眼前的妖怪们。

“你就是谷钰？”为首的红毛妖怪问道。

“正是。”谷钰答道。

“就是你偷了我们大王的玉佩？”那红毛妖怪释放出自己的魔气，令谷钰身上的寒毛都竖了起来。

但他镇定道：“我并不知道那是你们大王的玉佩。”

“不知道？”身后传来一声清冷的嗓音，一头黑豹出现在他身后，嘴里叼着一个小孩。

黑豹将小孩甩到谷钰脚下，是晕过去的阿鸿。

谷钰睁大了双眼，赶忙把阿鸿扶起来，检查阿鸿的身体，见只是有些皮外伤，松了一口气。

黑烟散去，化成人形的南岩望着与他对视的谷钰，从谷钰的眼中，他感受到了满满的愤怒。

“玉佩是我拿的，他只是一个孩子，你有什么冲我来，犯不着伤害他。”谷钰站起来，不悦道。

“我最恨别人欺骗我了。”南岩说着，走近，居高临下的看着矮了他一头的谷钰，仿佛想从谷钰这看出一点愧疚来，可那人清澈透亮的双眸中，除了生气、愤怒，再也没有别的情绪了。

“放了他，我随你们处置。”谷钰目不斜视。

南岩还未说话，那红毛妖怪却先说话了，“你算哪根葱？还对我们大王要求上了！”

其他妖怪们起哄道：“就是！就是！你算个什么东西！”

南岩瞥了一眼众妖，众妖立刻识相的闭上了嘴。

南岩冷冷的笑了下，道：“随意处置是么？”

“是，但我还有个要求。”谷钰不卑不亢地说道。

“你说。”鬼王看起来心情不错。

“今后不要再伤害他。”

又是这种命令式的语句，但鬼王似乎并不生气，他说：“可以。”

像是没想到鬼王答应的这么痛快，一众妖怪惊掉了下巴，他们的鬼王什么时候这么好说话了。

那些牛鬼蛇神把阿鸿扔到了小木屋里，并且用魔力帮他修复了伤口，过不了多久，他就会清醒过来。

随后，谷钰被带回了鬼域。

两个妖怪把他押到大殿上，冲着鬼王恭敬的说道：“大王，人带到了。”

“知道了，退下吧。”南岩坐在宝座上，他对身边的侍女道：“你们也下去。”

几个娇滴滴的侍女恋恋不舍的退下了，走前还冲着鬼王抛了个媚眼。

“过来。”南岩对谷钰命令道。

谷钰走过去，视死如归。

南岩一把将他拽过来，坐在自己腿上，谷钰一惊，耳根子红了，仍装作镇定的样子，道：“要杀要剐随意，何必这样辱我。”

南岩将谷钰搂紧，他穿着白袍，看不出他的身材，此时南岩一只胳膊就把他的腰圈过来了，很是纤细。

他将热气喷洒在谷钰的后颈上，道：“这样就算羞/辱你了？”南岩狠狠咬在谷钰的脖子上，留下一个青紫的牙印。

谷钰把眼睛闭上了，心道：终于要将他吃掉了吗？下一步是要把他的脖子咬断吗？

南岩将谷钰的上衣慢慢剥/下，将他的黑发拨到一边，露出雪白无暇的后背来，手掌沿着脊椎从上到下摸到尾椎。

当南岩的手伸入到他的亵/裤里时，谷钰脸都白了，从南岩怀中挣出，道：“你这是干什么？”

“干。你。”南岩喘着粗气，大力把谷钰拉回来。

谷钰裸/露的后背贴到了冰冷的到宝座上，他还想挣扎，被南岩整个人压住了身体，动弹不得，刚想骂他两句，嘴唇也被南岩封住了，火热的舌头挤进他的口腔内，和他的舌头交/缠在一起。

殿内充斥着咂咂的水声，座位上两个人的身影叠织在一起。

谷钰脑袋疯了一样的摆来摆去，想躲过南岩的亲吻，可被南岩用手死死拖住后脑勺，怎么也躲不开。

在感觉快要窒息的时候，南岩终于放开了他，谷钰大口喘着气，想把身上的南岩推下去，可他被亲的身体都软了，根本推不动他。

南岩并不想就这么放过他。

谷钰感觉自己身下被一个硬/硬的东西顶住了。都是男人，谷钰立刻明白过来，大惊失色，抵着南岩的胸膛，语气带点恳求的意思：“别这样……求求你了。”

南岩听到谷钰这样哀求，更加兴奋了，哪肯放过他，下/身在谷钰的股间摩擦起来，舔/舐着谷钰的脸颊。

“对不起！”谷钰叫道，鬼王停下了身/下的动作，俊脸盯着身下之人，有些欣喜，道：“你在向我道歉？”

他以为谷钰想起来当年的事情了，要向他解释了。

“我不该偷你的玉佩的！”

“……”鬼王收了笑容，动作突然变得残暴起来。

谷钰的上衣被撕裂，扯成布条，南岩将他的双手压到头顶，捆了起来，然后开始脱他的下裳，亵/裤也扒拉下来，挂在小腿上。

谷钰又气又急，一口咬在南岩的小臂上，南岩像是觉不到痛感，继续手上的动作。

在南岩的手攀上谷钰的下/体时，谷钰整个人都僵住了，浑身颤抖。  
南岩撸/动着他的性/器，色欲的眼神盯着看谷钰的反应，谷钰受不了这等侮/辱，眼泪不受控制的从谷钰的眼角滑落。

美人落泪，从鬼王这里看去是简直是一番绝景。

过了一会儿，谷钰叹了一口气，闭上了自己的眼睛，不再反抗。

南岩以为他屈服了，正要去亲他，却见一股鲜血顺着谷钰的嘴角流了下来，滴在白袍上，触目心惊。


	2. 骨玉难浊第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 炖肉炖肉！ 评论或者收藏支持下我 谢谢啦

南岩停下手中的动作，去掐谷钰的两颊，强/迫他张嘴，发现他把舌头咬破了一点。

他竟然不堪侮/辱，咬舌要自尽！

南岩简直要气疯了，他宁愿死，都不愿意再与他亲近，那好，他偏不让他如愿。

南岩将衣服碎片团成团，堵在谷钰的口中。

继续扶上谷钰的下/体，手上力度不免加大了些，谷钰嘴被堵住，只能发出“呜呜”的声音，津液和血液混在一起顺着嘴角流下来，被南岩舔了进去。

谷钰很绝望，如果，如果他刚才能够狠下心，将舌头咬断，那就不用再受如此折/辱了  
，只因他不想死，他想活着，因为阿鸿还在等他。

在南岩的揉/搓下，谷钰泄了出来，弄脏了鬼王的衣袍，鬼王把衣袍褪下，扔在脚边。

他俯下身用舌头去挑/逗谷钰早已挺立的乳/尖，谷钰用两条长腿蹬他，想将他踹走，被南岩一把抓住，扛到了肩上。

这下，谷钰的全身，从上到下，包括那许久未使用过的粉嫩的穴/口，全被鬼王看在眼里，一览无余。

南岩呼吸更加粗重了，将食指探到谷钰的穴/口处，穴/口察觉到异物的侵入，谷钰使足了劲儿，不让他得逞。

南岩重重拧了一把谷钰的胸口，谷钰吃痛，卸了力，穴/内立刻被塞进一根手指。

那根手指不怀好意地刮着谷钰的壁肉，接着，没入了第二根。

两根手指顺着紧致的穴/口进进出出，谷钰说不了话，只能发出，“嗯嗯啊啊”的声音，这声音，听到了鬼王的耳朵里，成了催情剂，令鬼王血脉喷张。

“喜欢吗？”鬼王压到谷钰耳边，嗓音低沉道。

谷钰不理他，仍是闭紧双眸。

鬼王挑了挑眉，那看来是不够。

他撤出手指，掏出自己早已发胀的性/器，抵住谷钰的穴/口，缓缓顶入，谷钰察觉到那巨/物的进入，瞪圆了双眼，抬起头不敢相信的看着南岩，把头摇成了拨浪鼓。

求求你了，不要！

不要！！！！！！

南岩掐着谷钰的大腿根，整根没入，谷钰的内壁太紧了，夹得他很是舒服，他太久没做了，差点就要泄出来。

谷钰眼睛红红的，像小白兔一样，惹人怜爱，两枚乳/尖也被他玩/弄的红/肿不堪，身下更是吃紧了他的男/根，明明是男人，却美得风情万种。

南岩将性/器缓缓抽出，再顶入，几个来回后，开始快速抽/插。

“嗯……嗯……”

谷钰的身体跟着他的幅度晃来晃去，嘴里的布团早已被口水浸湿了，一副迷/乱的样子。

南岩轻车熟路的找到谷钰的敏/感点，狠狠顶/弄，谷钰哪受得了这个，脸色潮红，尽管心理上非常排斥这场强/迫的性/事，但快/感袭来，令他的脚趾忍不住勾了起来，刚才疲软的性/器再次抬起头来。

“看来很喜欢。”南岩调侃道。

南岩的腰身有节奏的撞击着谷钰的臀瓣。

谷钰眯着眼眸，看着在自己身上耕耘的南岩，恨不得杀了他，它捏紧了拳头，指骨嘎嘎作响。

南岩怕他又要自残，将下/体抽出，把锁住他双手的布条解开，谷钰立即对他的脸颊给了一拳，南岩头被打偏，脸上青了一片，他转过头，盯着谷钰，咬着后槽牙道：“看来你是没爽够。”

南岩抓住想逃跑的谷钰，勒住他的细腰，托起他的屁股，对准自己的性/器坐了下去。

谷钰在刹那间没了力气，像条死鱼一样软了下来。

太疼了，太深了，感觉自己要被捅穿了。

南岩掏出谷钰口中的布团，一只手把谷钰的脑袋掰过来，就着津液和血液再次吻了上去。

舌头不停地索取着谷钰口中的空气，不给他任何喘息的机会。

腰身同时向上顶，每一下都进到最深。

没有了布团的阻挡，破碎的声音从谷钰的喉咙中挤出来，“嗯……啊…”

受到这种侮辱，他一心只想寻死。

南岩吸吮着谷钰的锁骨，眼底一片痴迷。

南岩折磨了他很久，终于泄在了谷钰体内。

到最后，谷钰的身上已经布满了吻痕，眼睛也哭肿了。

谷钰累得瘫在了南岩的肩头，南岩搂紧了谷钰，享受着这短暂的温存。

谷钰的头发乱乱的，南岩亲了一口谷钰的头顶，是好闻的皂香。

俩人的下身还紧紧连在一起，可南岩并没有要出去的意思。

他多想就让时间停留在这一刻，他也就不用去回想往事那些恩怨纠葛，只用看眼前人，心爱之人就在他的怀里，他们紧密相连着，谁也不能将他们分开。

可是，他不能，谷钰也不能。

他知道谷钰的脾性，宁死不屈，黑白分明。

他很想从谷钰的口中听到一句辩解，可从来没有。

五十年前，天庭彩云上。

“你不信我？”

“我相信你。”

“但是我想听你的解释。”

“我以为你懂我。”浓浓的失望，“我们到此为止罢。”

期望能听到那人的挽留。

可只听到那人云淡风轻的一个“好。”字。

是他输了。

鬼王的刀尖对准了自己的心爱之人。

那日，天庭大乱，除魔仙师与鬼族之王在天庭内大打出手。

柱倒殿塌，最终两败俱伤。

天帝归来之时，除魔仙师给了鬼王最后一击，银剑插进了鬼王的胸口，但，歪了一寸。

天兵赶到时，只看到鬼王被仙师踹下云层的残影。

那日后，除魔仙师被提升为除魔仙督，统领除魔仙军，下至凡间祁连山，将鬼王的老窝端了个底朝天。

怀中的温热身体突然撤离，谷钰把头从鬼王的肩膀上撑起，虚弱地说道：“杀了我。”

“想死？我还没玩够呢。”

鬼王听了这话，怒火中烧，就着连在一起的姿势，把人转了过去，让谷钰跪在了宝座上。

这姿势实在太过侮/辱，他被摆出像狗一样的姿势，臣服在南岩的身前，南岩两只手掐住谷钰的后/腰，力道大得快把他的骨头捏碎。

谷钰在身后的又一次次的撞击下，牙齿再度咬上自己的舌头。

像是看穿了他的念头，南岩打趣道：“你不想那个小孩缺胳膊少腿吧。”

“你敢！”谷钰勃然变色，松了牙齿的力道。

“我有什么不敢。”南岩重重顶了一下，谷钰娇喘了一声。

这一声，让鬼王更加血脉喷张。

“叫出来，我喜欢听。”南岩找到那一点突起，卖力冲撞。

然后谷钰把自己的嘴唇咬出了血，再也不出一声。

见谷钰一直憋着，南岩的动作越来越粗暴，穴/肉不堪巨物来回的施暴摩擦溢出了鲜血。

又是几个冲/刺，身下人的呼吸声减弱，最后疲软的趴了下去。

南岩把自己的那/物抽出，见上面沾满了血，而谷钰的穴/肉外翻，红肿不堪。

“别装了，起来。”南岩一掌拍在谷钰的屁/股上。

到底是沦为凡人了，体质不比以前，经不起他这番折腾。可南岩不知，还以为他有仙法护身，现在装死在骗他罢了。

见那人还是一动不动，南岩把人翻过来，捏开口腔检查，除了舌尖的小伤口以外，没有多余的伤了。

南岩拾起地上的衣服，把谷钰裹了起来，带回自己的寝室里。

然后他找来几根链条，将谷钰的双手双脚都锁在了床上。

他冷冷的看着床上双眼合上的人，心道：我看你能装到什么时候。

南岩命属下打来一盆热水，拿来毛巾，亲自擦拭谷钰的身体，他仔细擦过谷钰的每一寸肌肤，为他清理后/穴时，谷钰还是毫无反应。

南岩把毛巾甩回盆里，去探谷钰的鼻息和心跳，全无。

触手的肌肤，温度冰冷，这下子彻底令鬼王惶恐不安。

“我会把那个小孩拆胳膊卸腿的。”他威胁道。

没有人回答他，屋子里静得连根针落地都能听到。

鬼王似乎是不敢相信，去摇谷钰毫无生气的身体，然后他在屋子里没头苍蝇似的转了几圈，夺门而出。

过了一盏茶的功夫，鬼王返回，端来了点心和茶水。

他解开拴着谷钰的链条，把人扶坐起来，将温热的茶水递至他的嘴边，想让他喝进去，可那人嘴角紧闭。

南岩喝了一大口茶，捏住谷钰的下巴，亲了上去，将茶水渡给他，可一切都是徒劳，茶水顺着谷钰的嘴角流到了雪白的颈上。

“吃点东西吧，阿钰。”南岩把茶杯放到一边，捧着桂花糕凑到谷钰的嘴边，好声好气道：“这是你最爱吃的点心。”

得不到任何回应。

不可能，神仙怎么会死？一定是他在装死，好让我乱了阵脚，才有逃走的机会。一定是这样，一定是这样……他自我催眠道。

他给谷钰盖上蚕丝被，自己躺到谷钰身边，把冰冷的身体紧紧抱在怀里，仿佛想用自己的体温将人捂热，他去啄谷钰的眼角，亲他的鼻尖，动作亲昵。

他就这样抱着谷钰在床上躺了两个时辰。

每一秒，他都在等他睁开眼，说上一句“放开，你勒得我喘不过气来了。”，可抱在怀里的谷钰就像一个大冰坨子，无边的冷，从谷钰的身体里渗出来，快要将南岩冻住了。

“阿钰。”

……

“你睁开眼看看我好吗？”

……

“我们和好吧。”

……

“我不再记恨以前的事了。”

……

“你醒过来吧。”

……

南岩自言自语，像个疯子一般。

而身旁那人，自始至终，没有回应过他。


End file.
